The Other StarCrossed Lovers
by vampirepanda12
Summary: What will happen when Katniss decides to join the Careers? Will she stay true to Peeta? Will she still team up with Rue? Will her and Peeta be the last two standing, or will someone else prove to be the other star-crossed lover?
1. The Tribute Parade

"You're not afraid of fire are you Katniss?" Cinna questions, holding the synthetic flame lighter in his hands.

"Not unless it's fake" I say staring down at the lighter that could potentially set me on fire, killing me before I even make it into the arena. Today is the day our stylists will show us off to the capitol dressed up in costumes accordingly to our districts. Peeta is soon by my side, dressed in a similar black leotard with knee high black boots and a black cape. Cinna tells me the black symbolizes District Twelve's coal and the fire will represent it burning.

It's time to board our chariot and I'm staring at Cinna, now my eyes look frantically at the lighter in his hands. "It'll be alright Katniss" Cinna says calmingly. I nod and board the chariot next to Peeta. "Ready to be set on fire?" Peeta asks shakily "As ever" I smirk. Cinna holds the lighter against our capes and before I could even blink my cape is engulfed by red, yellow and orange flames. Peeta and I find ourselves staring at the beautiful flickering colors. The capitol people are now screaming with enthusiasm as the fire burns racing behind us on the chariot. Suddenly I feel a hand attempting to entwine with mine, but not just any hand Peeta's.

"What are you doing?" I ask, bizarrely yanking my hand free. "Come on they'll love it" Peeta convinces "Fine" I mutter. Peeta reaches out taking hold of my hand and I'm about to open my mouth and tell him that it's too weird, but then the loudness of the crowd and everything becomes so overwhelming that holding his hand makes everything seems better. We raise our hands up entwined together and the crowd is throwing roses, hats, and colorful hair extensions. I swiftly catch a red rose from the air and hold it up in my right hand because my other hand is still clutching onto Peeta's. Our chariot pulls into where all the other districts chariots are and the looks I'm getting; mostly from the careers who do not seem so impressed. Right then our capes magically extinguishes our burning flames and Peeta and I exchange startled looks, and then almost embarrassingly lower our hands. But I don't let go of his hand because now I just want to feel safe and that's exactly how I feel knowing he's beside me.

Suddenly President Snow is in view above us, standing on his balcony and is about to give the speech he makes every year to the tributes. "Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you." The crowd applauds and I'm disgusted. No! I'm repulsed – if he welcomes us, then why the hell are we going to go fight for their entertainment in a matter of days! Now I finally understand why Gale would always get so pissed in the woods and rant about the capitol, well I always understood why he would, but I guess I understand better now. President Snow's voice echoes as he says the signature line everyone knows so well. "We wish you…**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**"

This time the crowd is deranged, excitedly rising up from their seats, beaming their rainbow colored teeth at their president. Then a pair of peacekeepers escorts us off our chariot and into the training center. After a while I notice I'm still holding Peeta's hand, but I don't mind and neither of us let's go. Haymitch, Effie and Cinna soon catch up with us.

"That was absolutely marvelous!" Effie delightfully chants clapping her hands "Good job sweetheart" Haymitch says drunkenly so I glance over at Cinna who gives me a warm smile. Something feels wrong all of a sudden and I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I turn around only to be staring into the eyes of the district two male. He gives me a cocky arrogant grin and I turn away, "Oh please as if that's going to scare me" I mutter. Peeta looks at me confused and glances back to the district two tributes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah" I say obliviously. He gives my hand a little squeeze and we walk together to the elevator with Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna following behind. Right before the elevator doors close the district two male gives me yet another murderously sickening smile and then I feel sick to my stomach. Haymitch notices the boy and changes his tone from lazy and drunk to cautious "If I were you sweetheart I'd be careful around him" I nod my head and Peeta looks at me worried, he saw too.

The elevator doors shut tight and with no warning it shoots up, scaring the hell out of me and Peeta. After only being in the elevator for about ten seconds it comes to a gentle stop and I realize I'm tightly clutching on to Peeta's hand, and probably hurting him. I stare into his sparkling light blue eyes. "Oh, sorry" I say releasing my death grip off his hand.

"It's fine, you weren't hurting me" he says, smiling. The elevator doors open and I walk out now standing in a completely capitol furnished room then I see the avoxes, or traitors of the Capitol and I can't help but feel bad for them, knowing what me and Gale do… or what we used to do.

"Alright no dilly-dawdling! Peeta, Katniss your rooms are right down that hallway" she says pointing a finger towards a long hallway "I expect you both to be ready in an hour for lunch!" Peeta and I both walk across the suite and down the hallway, my right hand is on the door knob twisting it to go in when Peeta grabs my left hand. I turn towards him my other hand still on the knob.

"Just to put it out there I liked holding your hand today." I can feel my cheeks turning a bright red "M-m-me t-to" I stutter and before this could get any more embarrassing I quickly open the door and slip inside. Later after I'm done taking a shower I get dressed in a dark green T-shirt and black stretchy pants, back in district twelve this stuff would've probably cost a couple deer's because the cotton is so fine and soft. District twelve… I wonder how Prim's doing. Hopefully Gale's been watching her, knowing my mother to well. Prim… my mockingjay pin! Great, where'd I put it? That was the one thing I promised Prim, that I would wear the pin I gave her originally to keep her safe. Well that and staying alive.

I pick up the black leotard from the floor that I wore for the parade and find the pin attached to it. Cinna he must have known it was my district token and pinned it to my suit, speaking of Cinna I should probably return his design to him. I dust the suit off and fold it neatly and unpin the pin. I quickly pin it to my green T-shirt and then I'm reminded of the woods back home, the birds flying through the trees, hunting with Gale, and the days when I used to go out with my father relaxing in our pond… Oh no! How long has it been? Effie must be furious, knowing she's all about manners they probably haven't even started eating yet! I half run half walk out the room and towards the dining room.

"You're late!" Effie says over dramatically and my eyes dart from Peeta to Haymitch and then Effie "I- umm…" I sputter "its fine sweetheart just sit down, 'cause I'm starving, this control freak wouldn't let me touch a thing!" Effie gives him a glare so foul I think she may throw him into the arena along with us; I take the seat next to Peeta, feeling safer there than sitting next to Haymitch. I stare at the bowl placed before me – it's food I've never seen before. It's a soup with all kinds of things inside it, but not really caring I shove a spoonful of it into my mouth. It's so creamy and delicious that I finish it before anyone else can, then one of the axoxes come to my side and take the bowl away.

After about five minutes everyone else finishes up as well except for Haymitch who pours himself his fifth cup of liquor, "Oh yeah Peeta and Katniss I almost forgot…" his voice drowns in and out "Tomorrow is your first day of training." I'm startled already! Can't we have a day to relax and not think about our certain death, since only one of us will be coming out? It's like Peeta's thinking the exact same thing as me as he grabs my hand from under the table. "SPLAT!" Haymitch just passed out unconscious in his soup "Oh my!" Effie shrieks "Avoxes will you please take care of this monstrosity!" she quickly picks herself up, fixes her dress then leaves the dining room muttering about "no manners" until all you hear is her seven inch heels padding along the glossy black floor.

That's me and Peeta's cue to leave, we let go of each other's hands and walk down the hallway before parting ways into our rooms, but before we're both inside I hear him say "See you tomorrow" "See you…" I say driftingly. Then both our doors shut closed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :) I WILL BE ADDING CHAPTER TWO VERY SOON HOPE U LIKE IT! **


	2. An Alliance?

**Katniss P.O.V**

In the morning I brush my teeth, braid my hair down my back, and slip on the black training suit with our district number sewn on the shoulder. I'm so nervous, but I can't let the other tributes see that, they'd probably put me on their list as an "easy kill" and I don't think that would help me in any way out in the arena. After a lot of convincing I calm myself and meet Peeta and Effie at the elevator. I must be shaking like a leaf because Peeta grabs my hand again, holding it loosely in his so I give him a quick smile and then stare at the elevator floor.

The actual place where all the weapons for training is below ground level, the elevator trip down is very quick like the first time, except I'm not so surprised this time by how fast the elevator drops. The doors open revealing a huge gymnasium filled with all sorts of weapons like swords, spears, slingshots, and bow and arrows…bow and arrows! I have to train there first, my eyes widen with excitement. Peeta looks around, confused, trying to see what I'm staring at before he notices the bow and arrows.

"Katniss umm… I know you… hunt with your bow and arrows a lot, but Haymitch said not to show the other tributes your best skills. To save it for last so you surprise them." My smile drops. "Right yeah, I just forgot." I mumble. That's when I notice were the last ones to arrive, my cheeks flush a brilliant red when all the other tributes turn around and look right at us, most of them have startled expressions when they notice me and Peeta holding hands. I'm unable to move, I just stand there like an idiot squeezing Peeta's hand, Peeta quickly tugs my hand and we join the other tributes who are gathered in a circle around the trainers, who will guide us and help us during each training session. Once everyone is settled and has turned their gazes back to the head trainer she begins speaking.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive" the circle seems to get even tenser by the second, "Who that is, depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes - you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena" she jokes "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say, I know many of you would love to get your hands on a sword, but many of you will die from natural causes so I wouldn't skip those stations if I were you."

After her warning we're free to go to which ever stations we want to train at. "Want to go the camouflage station?" Peeta questions. "Sure why not, it could come in handy sometime." We walk over to the station and there's one table with all sorts of brushes and paints to choose from, and varieties of flowers, trees, rocks, and dirt to mimic. I'm unsure on what to do because I don't exactly paint in my free time back home, so instead I take a seat next to Peeta and watch as he swirls brown paint on his arm. After about fifteen minutes Peeta has his entire arm from his elbow to the tip of his fingers transformed into the bark of an Elm tree.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that?" I ask, truly astonished at the precise details.

"Oh I-uh used to decorate the cakes down at the bakery" he says blushing a little "Oh. Well it looks nice" Without thinking I extend my hand from my lap and slowly trace the patterns on his arm with the tips of my fingers, his blue eyes stay concentrated on my face and I keep mine focused on his arm.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Katniss Everdeen. Not in a million years did I ever imagine I would talk to her, let alone be picked in the Games with her. What do I do, here she is tracing the patterns on my arm and I know she isn't looking up for a reason. She's just so perfect, everything about her is just what I want, the way her braid sways back and forth, her gray seam eyes sparkling in the light, and her braveness to hunt in the woods and volunteer for her sister at the reaping. I don't know what I'm doing, but I place my hand under her chin and bring her eyes to meet mine slowly leaning in.

"Peeta…" she whispers and then our lips touch, hers melting into mine, but it's only a short and sweet kiss that lass about five seconds. When we both pull away we don't say anything, you can almost feel the awkward tension lingering in the air

"I-umm-uh think I'll go to the snaring station" Katniss mumbles "Oh. Yeah sure." With that she picks herself up and leaves, shit I had to let my stupid hormones get in the way, Katniss probably won't even want to talk to me now! Frustrated I get up and walk to the bathroom to wash off all the paint from my arm.

**Cato's P.O.V**

Here I am totally dominating like ten practice dummies at once, when a couple of lovesick rats from twelve decide to make-out! They do know that there going in the arena in a couple days to die, right? I swing my sword at one of the dummies head and watch it fall to the ground, because the only person coming out of that arena will be this fricken awesome dude right here. I think about that for a moment, or Clove she could be the victor this year too because that crazy girl is pretty talented with a knife. I glance back at twelve and the girl pulls herself away from the kiss and goes to the snaring station, the boy looks completely let down. I let out a chuckle and Clove gives me a curious look but I wave her off and laugh.

"I want to go play with my food" I say as she shakes her head smirking.

"Fine, but don't get in trouble with the trainers". I hang up my sword and stroll over to the snaring station, taking a seat next to the sewer rat she gives me a glare that I guess is supposed to be intimidating, but doesn't do her any justice.

"Hey twelve, how's it going?"

"Just fine and I do have a name, you know?"

"Oh so it's not twelve?" I chuckle.

"No, it's Katniss and I'm guessing you have a name to?"

"Cato. So I'm guessing you and blondie are a couple?" I ask lifting my eyebrows.

"No, we're not. I don't know why he did that." she babbled looking down, "Why do you care anyways?"

"Ouch that hurt twel - Katniss. I'm just a little curious, that's all."

"Okay then… well if you don't mind I think I'll be leaving now."

Quickly she gets up, but I'm not done yet, this girl can't be all soft like this, I can just tell there's more to her. I watched her reaping and saw how she volunteered for her sister, the determination in her eyes to come back home. Before she has the chance to get a foot away from me I stand up and grab her wrist, and turn her until she's facing me. "So why haven't you touched any weapons? You have to know how to use something, right?"

"Hmm here we go again with all the questions. Maybe I do and maybe I don't know how to use anything, why would I tell an arrogant career like you?" she says mockingly, fiercely attempting to yank her wrist from my grip.

"Jeez, I was just trying to see if you had a chance in my alliance, but I guess you'd rather go paint with your boyfriend over there." I teased as soon as the words slipped from my mouth she stopped fighting back against my grip "If I showed you what I'm good at you would really let me be in your alliance?" she gasped.

"Yes I would, but only if you were good and could provide to our group. So what about tonight you meet me down here and show me what your good at?"

"Okay, it's a deal, but won't we get in trouble?" she questioned.

"Nahh, they just want a good show, so see you later _Katniss._"

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW I ALWAYS LOVE HEARING ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK :) CHAPTER 3 SADLY WILL TAKE A WHILE BEFORE I POST BECAUSE I HAVE FINALS COMING UP, SO PLEASE HANG IN THERE. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO SAY THANK YOU TO Bloodredfirefly FOR EDITING MY CHAPTERS, WITHOUT HER IT WOULD BE UNREADABLE :P THANKS!**


	3. Training With Cato

**HI GUYS! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN CRAZY STUDYING. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, I PUT A LITTLE TREAT JUST FOR YOU GUYS :) IF I GET 30 REVIEWS, IN CHAPTER FOUR I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER TREAT :P THANKS TO Bloodredfirefly FOR EDITING MY CHAPTER!**

* * *

After training, the only thing on my mind was if I could trust Cato, or not. Why would a career even bother asking someone like me from twelve, whether we were good with a weapon or not? Obviously, we probably weren't skilled with anything, considering we didn't attend a spoiled rich kid's academy on how to become a monster when you volunteer to "play" in the Hunger Games. Why did I even want to be in their stupid alliance…I knew why. Prim, sweet innocent little Prim. Each year we watch a tribute from the careers win, _they win every single year_.

Maybe if I joined their alliance my odds of winning would look even better, and I would be able to go back to the only person I was certain I loved, the person I promised I would come home to. So here I was in my room, snuggled under a thin blanket in a pair of sweats and a tank top, contemplating if meeting Cato at the training center was something smart to do. I was lost in thought, staring at the ceiling and remembering the conversation I had with Haymitch at dinner about my current situation.

* * *

_The room was so quiet all you could hear were forks and spoons clinking against licked cleaned plates. "Well that was scrumptious! Now onto more pressing matters Peeta, Katniss how ever was your first day of training?" Effie babbled._

"_It was nothing special." Peeta frowned, scraping the last bits of food from his plate._

_Memories of earlier in the training room fluttered by, Peeta leaning into me his warm lips pressed against mine, but I __**refuse**__ to let silly feelings get in the way of me going back home to my little duck. How could I even think of "feelings" knowing twenty-three other kids and I will be forced to fight against one another in a matter of days! Feelings make you look weak, and that my friend will put a big neon yellow target on your back in the arena. What am I going to do about Cato? Do I dare even bother meet him tonight down at the training center? What if after I show him how skilled I am with my bow and arrows, he actually offers me an official spot in the careers, how can I possibly say no?_

_Suddenly the thought of shooting an arrow into every dummies heart makes me feel anxious to show Cato up, to threaten him. Wait, but what if I decline, wouldn't I be marked as a threat at least more than I am now? Maybe I should just ask Haymitch what is my best option, it's not like he'll remember tomorrow morning mostly because of how drunk he is today. Scratch that, he's always drunk. A high pitched voice breaks my concentration, bringing me back to the dining room with Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Peeta, and Portia. For some reason I'm just now noticing Portia, Peeta's stylist which is unbelievable considering her long black eyelashes, charcoal lips, and ear length blond curls. "Katniss? Katniss dear? I will ask again, how was your first day of training?" Effie exclaimed_

"_Oh well it was okay. The male from District Two asked me if I wanted to be in his alliance with the careers," I mumble never taking my eyes off Haymitch who now seems to be curiously listening, squinting his eyes at me. Effie put's both her hands to her mouth and over dramatically gasps._

"_Oh my! What did you tell him?" _

"_Nothing yet, I wanted to hear what you thought" I say, flatly eyeing Haymitch._

"_Sweetheart, I don't think it really matters whether I tell you if it's a good or bad idea. The point is if you say no to them – or well, let's just say the first cannon to go off will be yours."_

* * *

I pull myself off my bed and decide I'd rather not cross one of the deadliest tributes. Swiftly I slip on a pair of brown boots the capitol supplied me with and quietly head down the hallway to the elevator. I push the down button desperately hoping the elevator's ding doesn't wake anyone because I don't feel like being interrogated right now. The elevator doors swing open with the faint sound of a 'ting' and I wipe away a bead of sweat that formed at my temple. Quietly I walk inside the elevator and hit the button labeled TRAINING CENTER, the elevator doors close and it rushes down. The doors open to reveal blackness, there are no lights on in the training center, and I don't like it. My heart pounds against my chest, telling me it's not smart to walk into a room where you don't know where you're walking.

What am I so afraid of? I'm about to be in the fricking Hunger Games and I'm too scared of the dark! If the careers were here they would laugh in my face and cancel their alliance with me, I have to suck it up because ironically, joining them is my safest option.

Unwillingly I crept out of the elevator, whipping my head from side to side, as if I were going to see anything. By now the elevator has already closed and I'm stuck in the dark not knowing where in the world I'm going. I fumble around pathetically searching for a light switch when an eerie feeling passes through me, that's when I realize I'm not alone. Someone is here with me.

"Hello?" I call, nothing - I can't even hear the other person's breathing. Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth and nose from behind me, the other wraps around my shoulders keeping me in an unbreakable hold. I scream and I scream, but it only comes out as a muffled croak in my throat so I try kicking at the person and clawing at their arms. This doesn't get me anywhere and my body shuts down from lack of oxygen I can feel myself slipping into a black pool.

Then I realize this must be Cato, he tricked me into meeting him to murder me before the games even begin. No! If I die what will happen to Prim, would she have to take my place? Then I realize this is it, Cato is killing me, I'm not sure if I'm dead all I see is black, but maybe I am still alive? Yes I'm still alive because I can feel my helpless body being lifted at least five inches off the ground, then they release me and I fall to my knees on the ground. I instantly clutch my throat gasping for air, hoping desperately that I can smack Cato upside the head. The lights flicker on and there stands Cato, leaning against a wall, hands wrapped around his stomach, doubling over laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He bursts out, removing a pair of all black sunglasses, which I imagine are actually night vision glasses since he said he saw my face.

"You asshole!" I growl .

"Eh, I've heard worse, but you should watch your mouth."

"I don't need to watch anything" I snap, standing up from my place on the floor.

"Feisty, I like it. Anyways let's just cut to the chase, which weapon is the mighty _Katniss Everdeen _going to pick?" He snickered, raising his arms and turning around.

"Aww I'm flattered you know my whole name, what happened, ran out of good nicknames?" I beamed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. That was hilarious, now come on district twelve scum are you going to keep me waiting?" He said flatly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guess not" I mutter strolling towards a table with all types of arrows and bows.

I decide on going with the bow and arrows that are more capitol built since in the arena I don't think they'll have wood ones at the cornucopia. The bow is entirely silver and the quiver of arrows is as well, I sling the quiver over my shoulder and pick up the bow. It's not like the one I have back home the string's tighter, but it's not that big a difference. I try to concentrate aiming for the dummies the district two female uses to hurl knifes at, but I can feel Cato's eyes glued on me and his breath breathing down my neck. I turn my head towards him until were facing eye to eye.

"You know, if you wouldn't stare at me like that maybe I could shoot straight." I suggested smiling. His eyes are still locked in mine and rolling my eyes, I pull the string back and let the arrow fly, straight into the dummies heart. I don't even look at the dummy to know whether it hit my target or not, I know it did. I'm not sure why Cato is staring at me like he is, but I can't help but feel attracted to him. His eyes are like a dark blue pool with specks of a lighter blue in them, then I notice I'm leaning closer into him and so is he.

Our lips crash together and his hands tangle in my hair which I hadn't braided and my hands wrap around his neck, dropping the bow. Too soon he pulls away from me and I instantly drop my arms to my sides unsure of what to do or say. We just stand there and stare at each other his eyes are full of concern "You shoot good, at least. You're in the careers, _Katniss." _He congratulated coughing a little.

"Oh okay" I said lamely. With that I couldn't stand being there anymore there was some sort of unspoken tension that lingered in the air, swiftly I bent down to pick up the bow and coincidently Cato reached out to pick it up at the same time. Our hands touched and I jerked mines away letting him pick up the bow, when he glanced up at me I just stared at him biting my lip

"Umm I think I'm going to go to bed. Night" I hurried towards the elevator and pushed the up button, the doors immediately opened and I turned back to Cato.

"Aren't you going to bed to?" I questioned.

"Nah, I'm just going to slay a couple of dummies" He grumbled, picking up a towering sword, it looked heavier than I was.

"Oh, alright" I stepped inside the elevator and right before the doors closed Cato decapitated five dummies. My mouth fell open and I ran a hand through my hair then a wicked thought came to mind. He's using me! That kiss couldn't have been real; of course it wasn't. How could that killing machine just…just…just kiss me? Then everything suddenly made sense, him inviting me in the careers, laughing with me joking even, and that kiss it was…it was all part of his plan. His plan to kill me. Fine Cato, two can play at this game, you don't mess with my emotions and get away with it.

* * *

**REMEMBER 30 REVIEWS AND I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S MORE ROMANCE BETWEEN CATO AND KATNISS ;) THANKS!**


	4. Meeting The Careers

**OKAY YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO WEEKS, SO IM APOLIGIZING IN ADVANCE FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU...I'M GOING TO SARASOTA FOR ANOTHER WEEK AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST CHAPTER 5 UNLESS I CAN GET IT DONE BY THIS SATURDAY. THIS IS WHY I MADE CHAPTER FOUR SO LONG, JUST FOR ALL YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS :D MAKE SURE TO FAVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I WILL FIX THEM IN TIME, BUT FOR NOW I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE. ALSO, I MAY BE DOING THAT A LOT NOW JUST UPDATING WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT WITHOUT DOING A WHOLE SEARCH FOR MISTAKE...I REALLY HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. ANYWAYS ENOUGH STALLING, ENJOY! ONE MORE THING 2,155 VIEWS! YOU GUYS LITERALLY JUST MADE MY DAY! I CAN'T BELIVE SO MANY OF YOU HAVE READ MY STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

I snuggled under my bed sheets tossing and turning with questions. Why did Cato kiss me? Why did Peeta kiss me? Did I have feelings for Peeta? Was joining the careers actually my best option now? Did Cato kiss me because he wanted to, or was he playing some sort of game with me? Why in the world did I even let them kiss me? We hardly even know each other. I should have just pushed them both away, I should have reminded them both only one person can come out of the arena. Anyways I'm not capable of showing or feeling anything for anybody except Prim and Gale. I'm sure Cato is faking, he's probably trying to seem more appealing to the capitol or something although I don't know why he would they already love him. It's so confusing why Cato would need me to be more appealing or whatever he needs me for, but I will not be used in fact it's probably best to just give him the cold shoulder. But Peeta, he doesn't seem like the type to, maybe he actually likes me? Sometimes back in district twelve I would always seem to notice a pair of baby blue eyes staring at me on my walk back home from school, I never thought it actually meant anything. After debating with myself for what seemed like hours I slowly drift off into a stressful sleep.

I dress in my training suit and braid my hair in its usual French braid to the side when there's a knock at the door "Katniss dear, the avoxes have set breakfast for us all. We would like it if you joined us right now" Effie piped. Unwillingly I trudged out the door following behind Effie who today was wearing a baby pink pen skirt with a matching frilly blouse imprinted with golden flowers and by the looks of it golden heels that seemed to push her on the tips of her toes. Ugh! The things people in the capitol wear never disappoint to disgust me. I sit next to Peeta in one of the brown and green chairs, and as usual everyone is already here and eating- wow I guess Effie actually allowed them to before I arrived. One of the female avoxes sets down a plate in front of me filled with eggs, sausages, bacon, and a biscuit and another bowl filled with fruits beside it "Thank you" I nodded looking up at her. Wait a minute I know her, don't I? The dark red hair, striking features, the porcelain white skin. As I'm trying to picture from where I feel my insides contracting with anxiety and guilt at the sight of her, and while I can't seem to place from where, I know a very bad memory is associated with her. Her expression changes to terror and she quickly whips her head towards the others who are working on their breakfast then fixes her sight back on me, she unnoticeably raises a finger to her lips and shakes her head. I'm guessing she was afraid I might have blurted something ridiculous out, in fact I was right about to admit to the others that I knew her. That would have been a mess, she quickly gathers herself into an emotionless mask and hurries away from the table. Without anyone noticing I glance around to make sure none of them saw anything, but of course Peeta is staring at me curiously. Shit. Is he always watching me? Like really what's his deal? Instead of saying or doing anything I decide to focus on my biscuit tearing off pieces and dipping it into my hot chocolate, which a different avox brings me. There isn't much conversation today it's mostly just Cinna and Portia discussing what design we should wear for our interview with Caesar Flickerman and Effie rambling to Haymitch about how inappropriate his head dive off the stage at the reaping was and how if he would just sober up this year one of us may have a better chance at becoming a victor, he keeps insisting he doesn't need to, but being Effie she keeps at it until he raises his hands in defeat and mutters something foul under his breath. I may not personally "like" Effie but you got to admire her persistence.

"You can stop now Effie you already heard me say it, I'll sober up" Haymitch complained

"Just making sure I heard you correctly" Effie mused

"Yeah whatever, so what are you two planning to do in training today? Any special skills you wanna brush up on?" he says pointing a finger at Peeta and I.

"I think I may train with the careers today" I grumbled nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon. They all stop and stare at me crazily, I guess they have a reason to, tributes from district twelve never get accepted in the careers.

"You're actually going to join them?" Peeta choked

"It's not like I have a choice here Peeta, if I say no to them they'll come after me!" I shouted

"I know…I'm sorry Katniss I wasn't thinking" he said apologetically "I'm just worried about you"

_He's worried about me?_ "It's okay Peeta, and come on you know me, I'll be fine" I say smiling, he wearily returns a smile then finishes off his eggs and remaining bacon from his plate.

"At least there's a bright side to being in their alliance, Katniss" Cinna started "Think about it, people will be tripping over their own feet to sponsor you. Especially after what a splash you and Peeta made at the parade, they've even named you the girl on fire".

I somewhat like the nickname, but of course leave it to the capitol to come up with something so obvious. I mean come on, really? I was literally a girl on fire. "That's actually really true Cinna, I never even really thought about the sponsors"

After things die down Peeta starts to talk about how he can use his camouflaging skills in the arena, and how that's probably his favorite station, but today he wants to learn how to tie knots just in case. Then, everyone decides to finish their breakfast and things get very quiet. Haymitch pours a clear blue liquid into his glass cup and swishes it around for a moment staring at me "I hear you can shoot"

Oh, I wasn't really expecting that. "I'm okay" I shrug

"Okay? Katniss, your better than okay, my dad buys her squirrels and he says she shoots them in the eye every time. She can even bring down deer." Peeta admitted

If I wasn't in the careers this probably would have rubbed me the wrong way, but I can see Peeta's just trying to make sure Haymitch know how good I really am with a bow and arrow. I can't even believe he's noticed I'm one of the few who brought deer to the hob, which is a rarity people hardly get. "Peeta don't be like that, I've seen you down at the bakery you can lift hundred-pound bags of flour."

"That's nothing compared to you, Katniss. Anyways I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people" he says chuckling

"But Peeta that's not nothing" I say frowning "You can wrestle, you even came in second last year in that school competition" I add reassuringly

"Yeah, but I can't wrestle someone to death"

"Yes you can, stop saying you can't when you can! All you really need is a knife, and then you could stand a chance with whoever decides to mess with you!" I shout

"Listen to me Katniss, I know I won't be coming back I've already come to accept that. You wanna know what my mom said to me when she came to say good-bye she said maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner, but she didn't mean me she meant you!" he yelled frustrated, pulling his hands up to his face to lean against the table.

"What I don't understand, what kind of mother even says that? Peeta I'm sorry I didn't know, but I'm not going to accept your death I won't allow it." I announced removing his hands from his face

"Why?" he murmured

"Because I owe you too much, and I'm probably never going to stop owing you." I whisper making sure it's audible to only his ears

Were interrupted by Haymitch's "unusually" loud coughing "Alright then now that was entertaining, anyways Katniss there's no guarantee that there'll be bow and arrows in the arena, but I still want you to practice. And just in case see if you can pick up any knife throwing skills from that District Two girl, Clove I think." Haymitch began

"Alright" I mumble looking down at my hands as if their suddenly very interesting

"And Peeta, Katniss is right being strong can give you a huge advantage during the games. But make sure you don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes, save that for your private session with the gamemakers. Anyways you guys should go to training now." he stated drinking the remains of his blue drink.

**Cato's P.O.V**

Priceless, was the look on Brutus' and Enobaria's face last night when I told them our plan to get the fire girl attracted to me worked. After I announce to Caesar Flickerman of my so called "relationship" with her we'll be known as the star-crossed lovers, and I'll get all the rich, stupid, lovesick sponsors in the capitol.

The careers and I are as always the first to arrive in the training center, while all the other tributes are probably rocking themselves back and forth terrified of their certain death, and us. I stroll over to Clove who is silently polishing her favorite knife.

"Hey Clove guess what? Girl on fire is part of the careers now." Clove's face falls and the yellow cloth she was using to clean her knife flutters to the floor, her eyes dart up to me, shrieking "SHE'S WHAT?" I can see the anger arising in her face and she raises her arm back and with a flick of the wrist sends her knife flying through the air, towards my head.

As a reflex I throw myself to the side and shoulder roll back up on my knee "Dammit Clove, relax!" I yell furiously. Marvel, Glimmer, and Cleo all pick this time to come over.

"Hey, hey, hey drop the knives Clove! What's going on here?" Marvel shouts

"Fucking Cato over here decided to let fire bitch in our alliance!" Clove growled reaching for another knife and throwing it at a practice dummies head, which then came out of the back of its head, whizzed across the other side of the room and skidded off the floor.

"What the hell Cato!" Glimmer snarled throwing her hands in the air.

"Not cool man, though she is pretty hot so it's not all bad" Marvel snickered earning a smack on the back of his head from Glimmer.

I lifted myself off the floor and dusted off my training suit "Listen this girl is a threat, the capitol already likes her more than us and all she had to do was come out in a fricken cape lit on fire!" I roared "Anyways I met her down here last night and she can shoot really well. Fuck, she shot an arrow in the center of the dummy without even looking!" I push trying to get it in their heads.

"You met her here last night!" Clove shrieked

"What's this all about, Cato? Why did you even bother meeting her here last night?" Kaia questioned who surprisingly hasn't said a word this entire time, I guess she's still upset that she got reaped, since she's that guy's niece and all.

"I'm trying to get her to like me for sponsors, and relax I don't actually like her" I said raising my arms in front of my chest "And I asked her to meet me down here because I could just tell she was a threat and I wanted to check and be sure, so your welcome" I say smug.

"Fine" Clove huffs returning to throwing her knives at practice dummies

"Whatever" Glimmer says flipping her blond hair over her shoulder "And Marvel I'm so hotter" she bragged obviously annoyed

"I don't even have a problem with her, so yeah" Kaia pointed out turning around towards the spear throwing station.

In perfect timing the district twelve tributes decided to join the party, almost immediately the boy left her side to go throw some weights and Katniss hesitantly starts walking towards me.

"Hey guys why don't you come over here and introduce yourselves to Katniss" I suggest giving her my best romantic smile, she wrinkles her face in disgust and turns her head away to glance at Peeta. _What the hell?_

**Katniss P.O.V**

Repulsing that's what he is, thinking I'm stupid enough to fall for someone like him. What is he playing me for a fool? If there's one thing I'm absolutely positive on it's that I'm not stupid. A boy with bronze hair and brown eyes gives me a cocky smile to the side and wraps his arm around my shoulder leaning in "Hi there, I'm Marvel. Marvel Quaid" he purrs seductively.

"Hi Marvel, I'm… not interested" I smiled grabbing his arm and throwing it off my shoulder

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted" he chuckled backing away

Barely I could hear a blonde girl with emerald green eyes whisper something into Clove's ear that sounded something like "I could grow to like her" I grinned at the fact that they might actually like me and my time spent being here wouldn't be so awful, but at the same time I could care less what they thought of me. The girl with the green eyes comes up to me and smiles "I'm Glimmer Ramblin, and trust me Marvel is always like that" she laughed fiddling with her blonde curls and glancing back up at him. Obviously she had some sort of a thing for him, that or she was just a huge flirt. I'm starting to feel a little better and I look up at Clove who has dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Your Clove right?" I ask

Instead of saying anything she nods her head and looks at me menacingly, _okay then she does not like me_. I study her for a minute, she glances back at me then turns around and throws a knife into the heart of a dummy across the room. This surely is a threat not to get in her way, and trust me I don't plan to. I'm interrupted when a girl holding a silver trident with fiery orange hair and topaz colored eyes awkwardly stares at me then coughs "Hey umm, yea I'm Kaia Odair" _**Odair!**_

* * *

**HEEHEEHE SHOCKER! I REALLY WANTED TO CHANGE IT UP SO AFTER A BIT OF BRAINSTORMING WITH MY FRIENDS I DECIDED TO INTRODUCE FINNICK AND HIS NEICE KAIA A LITTLE EARLIER THAN IN THE ACTUAL SERIES. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, I HOPE THERE WEREN'T TO MANY MISTAKES :\ AND ONE MORE THING...IF THERE WERE ANOTHER DISTRICT WHAT WOULD THEY MAKE? (NO REASON WHY IM ASKING...) THANK YOU! REVIEW! OR FAVIEW!**

P.S IF MY CHARACTERS EVER GET OOC PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THAT.


End file.
